


Voice Only

by ddami



Series: short yura drabbles [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Just a short drabble, i have a bunch of short yura writings so im gonna make a little series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: “The fans said to do birthday kisses!”- based on a small moment during bora's mini birthday vlive.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: short yura drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872571
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Voice Only

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: https://twitter.com/2moori/status/1292491507597864962
> 
> happy sua day!!

It was quite fortunate that VLIVE had the function to only go live with your voice. Whether this was for companies to hide the new hair colours of their idols before releasing teaser images or if an idol was completely barefaced, it was a well appreciated feature. Although fans complained (they wanted to see the faces of their biases, of course), it was easily a rather useful tool. 

It had barely turned midnight and Bora had her official birthday VLIVE scheduled later in the evening, but the members of Dreamcatcher were to do a quick voice only live just to sing her happy birthday. It wouldn't be too long. They even had plans to call Handong halfway through. 

The live began with the members singing happy birthday to Bora and within time, Handong came on the phone. Unfortunately, time passed quickly and they said goodbye to their foreign member rather fast. Still, it was refreshing to have all seven members somewhat present for a live after so long.

“The fans said to do birthday kisses!” Siyeon exclaimed, proceeding to make kisses noises towards Bora. A few giggles followed as Yoohyeon placed a small kiss upon the birthday girl’s cheek, Gahyeon blew a kiss across to her, Minji made a small kissing face in the main dancer’s direction and Yubin simply smirked. The members all held their eyes on Yubin, suspicious of what she was going to do. She carefully caressed Bora’s cheek, holding it gently in her hand. 

Yubin pulled the girl in softly and crashed her lips upon the Bora’s. The members screamed, Yoohyeon panicking until she realised this was voice only. However, Yubin and Bora seemed to be in a world of their own. The rapper slung her arms around Bora’s waist and moved her lips against hers in perfect sync. Yubin teased Bora with a taste of her tongue before pulling away, her smirk even bigger than before. 

The red flush on Bora’s face was far too bright to go unnoticed. She was instantly teased (especially by Yoohyeon). Yubin just laughed a bit, biting her lip. Minji raised her eyebrow at the girl. “Birthday kisses.” Yubin told her in a whisper. She hadn't been asked anything but she knew exactly what her leader meant with that glare. 

The voice only feature on VLIVE was very useful, because who could have imagined the scandal that would've happened if anyone but the girls had seen  _ that _ . 

By now, all the members were laughing and Bora couldn't help but exclaim: “Dami used her tongue!” and of course, all the InSomnias listening just assumed she was joking.


End file.
